High Heels And Panty Hose
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Three of the chosen boys play Truth Or Dare with three of the girls and wind up in drag for a month. Definate Yaoi. Some Yuri.


High Heels And Pantyhose   
Part 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's bishies.   
Warning: Shounen ai, boys in drag, swearing, maybe eventual Lemon.   
Description: Three of the chosen boys play Truth Or Dare with three of the girls and wind up in drag for a month. 

~~~~~ 

Yamato peered hesitantly around the corner. No one in sight. With a sigh of relief, he hiked up his skirt and made a mad dash for Sora Takenouchi's apartment. 

Damn her and that pink haired bimbo! He didn't even want to think about Miyako. Why was it that they just had to dare him to dress up like a girl. It wasn't only him. It was Disuke and Koushirou as well. They had to stay like this for an entire month, posing as their own cousins. Good thing school was out for summer vacation. They'd have never been able to pull this off if it hadn't been. All he wasn't to do was sneak back to his college dorm room and hide there for the rest of the summer. 

'I'll get them back,' he vowed. 'When I'm wearing pants again I will so get them back for this. I'm not gonna be able to perform for the next month. This is going to be torture!' 

He flung open the door, closed it and than leaned back against it, catching his breath. 

"Yama? Is that you?" He heard the familiar voice of Mimi call from the den. 

"Who else runs in here without knocking?" he called back bitterly. 

"Koushi and Dai, actually," came the ever cheerful response. 

"Sora," he said as he entered the room with the others. "Tell your girlfriend not to be so cheeky. Besides Daisuke and Koushirou are here already." He looked pointedly at the two girls er....boys sitting on the sofa. 

"Can't, " the redhead replied. "We're getting ready to meet the guys over at Tai's. There's not enough time if we wanna get you three all prettied up?" 

Yamato stared at the girl, mouth hanging open. "TAI'S?!?! You're taking u to Tai's?! We can't go to Tai's! Not like this!" 

Mimi giggled. "I'm sure Taichi will love to see a pretty young thing like you. After all he DOES go for blondes with blue eyes. The others have already agreed." 

"Of course they've already agreed," Yamato shot back angrily. "Daisuke is just insane and would do just about anything. And Koushirou has very little chances of being discovered. Even I admit he looks pretty damn hot like that. As a guy he's a bit lacking. I'll be spotted easily. Plus what are we gonna do about us? I mean the real us? They're gonna get pretty suspicious if a bunch of girls show up instead of us." 

Sora smiled. "Already taken care of. We've called all your parents to tell them you've gone camping. We also told your brother about this little game, so he will help with the cover story. So does Jun," she looked at Daisuke who nearly fell off the couch, sputtering indignantly. "We'll be able to pull this off. You'll be staying here with the two of us until the month is over. I can stop off later and get you some of your thing form your homes. I doubt you want to stay like girls for 24/7. Now come on you three. time to get you all ready." 

Yamato placed his head in his hands. "Fine," he relented, his voice muffled by his hands. "I'll do it." 

~*~ 

They were finally done After hour of preparation they were al done. Yamato wished never to see a single tube of lipstick again. 

But as he stepped in front of the full length mirror, he began to realize just how good the two were. He was wearing a knee length blue skirt and a lighter blue silk blouse. He was wearing wearing strappy blue sandles that His hair was brushed differently, in a more girlish style. He had almost killed the two girls when they had started on his hair but he now knew it was worth it. They had just barely touched up his face with makeup Just s light powdering of blush, some light blue eye shadow and faint pink lipstick. Just enough to add to his already peaches and cream complexion. And of course wearing a padded bra. They were all forced to. 

Daisuke gave an appreciative whistle as he stepped behind him. 

Yamato glanced up and nearly dropped dead with shock. Daisuke was dressed all in dark colours. His long skirt was black with slits up both sides about to mid thigh, showing off an awful lot of leg. He was wearing a navy blue tank top, chosen carefully so as not to give away the fact that this girl was actually a boy. His hair was gelled so that all the fuzz was pretty much non existent. They had also given it a bit of a purplish tint. Sora and Mimi had opted to leaving him with his real hair, though it was short. His lips were painted a light red colour and his cheek bones were covered in a light blush. No eye shadow. 

"You should see Koushirou," The a auburn haired teen said, reading his features. "I love what those two did to him." He pulled at his shirt and there was a resound snap as the elastic hit his skin. "How can girls stand these things?" 

Yamato shrugged as he headed to the living room. He stopped dead in his steps as he took a good look at his younger friend. Koushirou looked very much like a tom boy in a pair of old faded blue jeans and a almost too big soccer jersey. On his feet were a pair of well loved sneakers The girls had been able to find a wig that was pretty much the same shade as his real hair. It was held back in a loose pony tail, tied at the nap of his neck. Keeping with the tom boy look, he wore no make up. 

"How come he gets to wear pants," was the only thing Yamato said. 

"Cause you've got great legs and should really show them off more often." Came Mimi's cheeky response. 

Sora came bustling in after her, car key jingling in her one hand. "C'mon guys. Lets go." 

There was an audible groan from all the males in the group. 

TBC.....   
~~~~~   
Shade: I was spending the weekend at DS's house one weekend and this just kinda jumped into our heads. I figured she'd never get down to writing it, so I decided to do it myself. There'll be lots more reall soon, I hope.   



End file.
